Trouble in Brazil
Trouble in Brazil is the second episode of The Adventures of Spider-Man. Characters * Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Dreadpool * Red Box * Nick Fury * Maria Hill Debuts * Dr. McCalamity(Death) * Psycho man(Flashback) * Gene-sis Plot After finally reaching Brazil Spider-Man looks for clues, he ends up at the Asylum Deadpool was put in and he finds a horrible revelation. He discovered that the doctor treating Wade was the villain Psycho Man, and he was going to try to brain wash Deadpool to join his army of brainwashed super villains to take over the world but it gone horribly awry and killed the two voices in Deadpool's head replacing them with an evil voice telling Deadpool to end everyone's misery. Then Spider-Man leaves the area and goes further into the asylum, fires rage and Spider-Man walks through and finds more clues about the disaster. He finds some copies of literary tales, when he reads about Frankenstein something wasn't right. He saw that Deadpool kills Doctor Frankenstein but it gets even more interesting he puts half his brain into Frankenstein, giving Red Box a body. Spider-Man knew he had to stop Deadpool and fast, he then leaves the asylum, he then reaches a house and saw it looked damaged and assumed Deadpool was there. He finds a picture of 3 girls laying on the floor and he studies it, he notices that the third triplet's arms are elongated and he then puts the photo on the desk and he sees Deadpool wearing the skin of Beast as a cloak and the two argue about what is right and what is wrong and they begin their battle, through the house vases are smashed, lamps are destroyed and the two keep on fighting, Spider-Man then goes to attack then Deadpool tries to teleport away but Spidey was quick and grabbed onto Deadpool and they continue their fight on H.G Wells's time machine and the two keep fighting it out and Spider-Man sees that Deadpool's hand is regrowing and he sees why, Deadpool had accidentally cut himself and Spider-Man takes this to his advantage and knocks Deadpool off the time machine so that he'd be lost in the Ideaverse, and Deadpool clings for dear life and protests that he done it, unfortunately his regrown hand snaps off because it wasn't fully regrown and he falls into the ideaverse and was lost forever and all Spider-Man has to deal with now is Red Box, he then goes back to Brazil and he battles Red Box as Frankenstein and he leads the monster to a ledge where they begin their battle but Spidey seems to be losing when Red Box gets ready for the kill, he then is blasted with fire and Spidey gets back up and sees the same girls from the picture and he and his new allies continue to fight Red Box and Spider-Man defeats Red Box and makes everything right, and saves the day and stopped Deadpool from killing the marvel universe again.